


Come touch me like I’m an ordinary man

by Revanpls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Doveva essere porno e invece c'è solo sofferenza, M/M, ma sono un'amante degli happy ending quindi non abbiate paura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanpls/pseuds/Revanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stormpilot - sono più di 14000 parole di agnst]<br/>
<b>Attenzione</b>: presente linguaggio volgare.<br/>
</p><p>Questo è un discorso serio, perché Poe era profondamente innamorato di un uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita e si rischiava di scadere nel cliché , perché quale storia d’amore non inizia con il salvataggio di una delle due parti in un’impresa eroica? [...] Insomma, Poe aveva una chiara idea di trovarsi dentro il più grande stereotipo che potesse esserci: innamorarsi del suo salvatore.<br/>
Come non farlo, d’altronde? Finn è, ora più di allora, un uomo strepitoso. Agli occhi del pilota brillava di luce propria, quasi, il che lo rendeva maggiormente lo zimbello dei suoi colleghi e commilitoni. Ad ogni modo, c’erano svariati motivi per cui Poe amava Finn: il ragazzo era generoso e gentile nonostante l’ambiente in cui il Primo Ordine l’aveva cresciuto ed educato, era intelligente e pieno di risorse nonostante il ruolo in cui era stato relegato, era onesto e forte e qui -- beh, qui nasceva un problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come touch me like I’m an ordinary man

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è preso dalla canzone “Bullets”, degli Archive.  
>  Attenzione: linguaggio volgare. Questa storia è nata con l’idea di essere una PWP e si è sviluppata come sofferenza e tanto agnst.

  
    Poe Dameron era certo di essersi innamorato di Finn nel momento in cui l’aveva rivisto su D’Qar, dopo la missione su Takodana, al tempio di Maz Kanata. L’abbraccio che avevano condiviso gli era parso così surreale, dopo aver creduto il ragazzo morto per giorni, che quasi non si era accorto del calore che aveva provato nel petto e dell’affetto che aveva cominciato a pervaderlo, sostituendo prima la gratitudine che l’aveva invaso quando uno Stormtrooper gli aveva annunciato il suo salvataggio e dopo il rimorso di aver perso quella stessa persona.  
Ovviamente il sentimento che si era venuto a formare non aveva nulla a che vedere con la passione bruciante che aveva cominciato a fargli fare troppe docce fredde nell’arco di una sola settimana o anche solo qualche giorno. Davvero, il fatto che avrebbe voluto farsi sbattere al muro da Finn e lasciarsi sollevare come se non pesasse niente e farsi baciare fino a farsi girare la testa non c’entrava niente con l’amore che provava per lui. Non c’entrava neanche il fatto che Poe avrebbe voluto inginocchiarsi davanti a quel giovane uomo e succhiargli il cazzo fino a fargli urlare tutte le costellazioni dell’universo da quante stelle gli avrebbe fatto vedere.  
Questo è un discorso serio, perché Poe era profondamente innamorato di un uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita e si rischiava di scadere nel cliché , perché quale storia d’amore non inizia con il salvataggio di una delle due parti in un’impresa eroica? Va bene, non ce ne sono poi così tante, ma è comunque uno schema parecchio banale, o almeno agli occhi di Poe Dameron, che era cresciuto in mezzo a racconti di guerra e amore, non sempre distinti l’uno dall’altro, con sua madre che gli narrava le gesta delle persone con cui aveva combattuto, di Leia Organa e Han Solo e Luke Skywalker e le vite a loro intrecciate. Insomma, Poe aveva una chiara idea di trovarsi dentro il più grande stereotipo che potesse esserci: innamorarsi del suo salvatore.  
Come non farlo, d’altronde? Finn è, ora più di allora, un uomo strepitoso. Agli occhi del pilota brillava di luce propria, quasi, il che lo rendeva maggiormente lo zimbello dei suoi colleghi e commilitoni. Ad ogni modo, c’erano svariati motivi per cui Poe amava Finn: il ragazzo era generoso e gentile nonostante l’ambiente in cui il Primo Ordine l’aveva cresciuto ed educato, era intelligente e pieno di risorse nonostante il ruolo in cui era stato relegato, era onesto e forte e qui -- beh, qui nasceva un problema.  
     Da quando Finn aveva ripreso il controllo del suo corpo, grazie allo sforzo dei medici e dei droidi presenti nella stazione medica della Base della Ribellione, aveva preso ad allenarsi nella palestra messa a disposizione anche fuori dall’orario di allenamento obbligatorio alle nuove truppe. Non era l’unica cosa che faceva alla Base, certo, si occupava anche di vari aspetti strategici con l’ _intelligence_ , dando ogni informazione possibile sul Primo Ordine, e si offriva sempre di fare da scorta per qualunque tipo di missione, ma qui il punto è un altro: Finn era forte - e parecchio.  
     C’erano poche persone che riuscivano a batterlo, sulla Base di D’Qar, e Poe non era certo tra quelle. Lui fu il primo a scontrarsi col ragazzo, perché voleva assicurarsi che stesse realmente bene e la sua sicurezza non fosse solo una facciata per mettersi prima al lavoro. Quando si era reso conto di essere stato buttato a terra dopo pochissimi minuti, Poe si era ritrovato con un’erezione epocale, che sperava ancora non fosse stata notata: non gli era mai capitato di eccitarsi così in fretta e, di certo, non per essere stato pestato. Ma, _cazzo_ , Finn era fottutamente forte e tutto quello che Poe aveva desiderato dal momento in cui era stato sbattuto a terra era di spogliarsi e lasciarsi scopare fino a urlare il piacere che di certo avrebbe provato nel farsi maneggiare dall’altro. Perché sì, Finn avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva a Poe e lui avrebbe provato piacere a dargli contro, a farlo penare, ma avrebbe provato ancora più piacere ad essere sconfitto e sbattuto a terra ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Poe non era masochista, sia chiaro. Non aveva mai provato particolare interesse per il sadomaso o cose di quel tipo: non giudicava, era stato il genere di qualche amante che aveva avuto, ma semplicemente non il suo. Tuttavia, la forza che Finn emanava attraverso i muscoli e il sudore sulla pelle e le risate dopo una vittoria, beh, faceva impazzire Poe.

  


__________

  
 

  
    Poe fissò Finn senza alcuna vergogna. In molti lo facevano, a dir la verità, quindi la cosa passava abbastanza in secondo piano, come se fosse ovvio che le persone reagissero a quel modo di fronte allo spettacolo che si trovavano davanti. Il ragazzo era intento a scontrarsi con uno Zabrak che aveva visto in giro solo di recente e la scena era apprezzata dai più, in mezzo ai fischi e alle incitazioni.  
Poe si morse il labbro, poi nascose sotto una mano l’espressione che avrebbe fatto capire a chiunque quanto desiderasse uno dei due contendenti - anche se in realtà sapevano tutti quale dei due desiderava. Memorizzò attentamente ogni dettaglio che poteva cogliere, mentre i due sbuffavano cercando di far cadere l’altro con una qualunque mossa. Lo Zabrak era molto forte, forse quanto  Finn, il che lo rendeva uno scontro che sarebbe stato vinto in base alla tecnica, quella che il primo probabilmente non aveva, mentre il secondo aveva passato la sua vita ad affinarla. Poe non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo dai bicipiti gonfi di Finn, mentre quello riusciva a buttare a terra il contendente, e dovette trattenersi dal gemere in mezzo alla folla quando il ragazzo si chinò per aiutare l’altro ad alzarsi, dando così una perfetta vista del suo sedere tonico.  
     Oramai erano molte le persone che si fermavano a osservare gli scontri o anche a scommetterci, il che infastidiva un po’ il pilota: era una sorta di gelosia, come se a scoprire Finn fosse stato lui e non gli piacesse condividerlo con il resto dell’universo. A mente lucida, Poe capiva benissimo di non poter avere pretese sul ragazzo, ma non riusciva a trattenere l’irritazione quando notava qualcuno fare dei complimenti a Finn o quando sentiva la gente parlare di lui o quando addirittura parlava con lui, toccandogli un braccio, dandogli una carezza sulla spalla, facendo un occhiolino per poi cominciare a flirtare e vedere la reazione di Finn che all’inizio non comprendeva ma poi sembrava apprezzare e -- _per gli dei_ , Poe avrebbe voluto urlare. Non l’aveva mai visto appartarsi con altre persone né aveva sentito di gente che si vantava di essere finita a letto con lui, il che voleva dire che o era un uomo molto discreto o Finn non era interessato a quel genere di rapporto. In entrambi i casi, Poe non era soddisfatto.  
Più di una volta Snap1.0 gli aveva chiesto perché non si facesse avanti e la risposta non c’era mai stata, o almeno non una soddisfacente. Il fatto è che Poe non voleva rovinare l’amicizia che aveva creato con Finn: il loro rapporto era nato da un bisogno reciproco di aiuto, anche se in quell’occasione il vero debitore era stato probabilmente Poe stesso, e si era poi evoluto in una vera e profonda amicizia, in cui entrambi si confidavano su ciò che li preoccupava ma erano comunque in grado di scherzare e divertirsi; inoltre, il pilota si stupiva di quante cose Finn dovesse imparare su un tipo di vita al di fuori del Primo Ordine, ma era sempre disposto ad aiutarlo e guidarlo. Poe era sincero nella suo modo di esprimere affetto, era sincero quando diceva a Finn che era un brav’uomo, che meritava più di quello che aveva vissuto, che era felice di averlo conosciuto. Era sincero nel mostrarsi un amico. Il problema giungeva quando Finn andava via e Poe aveva bisogno di farsi una sega.

 

__________

  
    «Secondo me dovresti provarci. Stai sprecando tempo.»  
«Non hai del lavoro da fare?»  
Jessika2.0 sorrise, ma non si allontanò dalla sua posizione.  
«Anche BB-8 pensa che tu sia uno stupido. Vero, BB?»  
Il droide assentì con un lungo verso stizzito, al che Poe gli tirò la forchetta, dopo aver borbottato un “Traditore” o qualcosa di molto simile.  
«Seriamente, se non ti sbrighi se lo prenderà qualcun altro.»  
Finn stava parlando sulla soglia della mensa con una Twi’Lek molto bella dalla pelle rossa e Poe li fissava nella speranza che la giovane sparisse dalla sua vista; ad un certo punto il soldato scoppiò a ridere e la ragazza gli mise languidamente una mano sul braccio, facendo un’espressione non fraintendibile. Forse Finn la fraintese oppure la comprese benissimo ma la rifiutò, perché scosse la testa e le diede una leggera carezza sulla spalla, mentre quella si mostrava rassegnata.  
Poe sospirò.  
«Non sai neanche cosa gli piaccia e quale sia il suo tipo. Dovresti chiederglielo.»  
Il pilota guardò la collega, confuso.  
«Dovrei chiedergli cosa?»  
«Se gli piace il ca--»  
Jessika non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che Poe le aveva tappato la bocca, poiché Finn aveva fatto un cenno di saluto nella loro direzione e li stava raggiungendo.  
«Cosa mi sono perso?»  
Jessika mugolò da sotto la mano di Poe, il quale parlò al posto suo.  
«Oh, niente di particolare, davvero. Vai a prenderti da mangiare, ti aspettiamo!»  
Poi il pilota liberò la ragazza, dopo essersi assicurato che Finn non li potesse sentire, e la redarguì: «Cosa diavolo pensavi di dire? Tieni quella boccaccia chiusa».  
     «Stavo solo cercando di aiutarti, _Black Leader_! Lascia fare a me.»  
«Fare cosa?»  
Ma Poe non ottenne risposta, o almeno non subito, perché Finn li raggiunse dopo aver affermato che arrivare in ritardo gli aveva fatto saltare la coda. Per qualche minuto proseguì tutto tranquillo, con Poe che raccontava a Finn della missione in cui sarebbe stato mandato il giorno dopo e Jessika che li osservava in silenzio. Ad un certo punto, però, la pilota intervenne, interrompendo il suo comandante.  
«Finn, hai rifiutato quella Twi’Lek, poco fa?»  
Poe non ne fu certo, ma tra il momento in cui Finn rischiò di strozzarsi col cibo e l’attimo in cui alzò lo sguardo su Jessika, gli parve di notare quello che poteva essere definito rossore, sulle guance scure del ragazzo.  
«Prego?»  
«La Twi’Lek, quella con cui parlavi prima di entrare. La sua faccia esprimeva più delle parole.»  
Finn si schiarì la gola, prima di rispondere. Sembrava a disagio.  
«Beh, in effetti sì, l’ho rifiutata.»  
Poe non distolse gli occhi dal suo piatto, desiderando sparire dall’Universo. Jessika sembrava molto più tranquilla e a suo agio, con la sua faccia tosta.  
«E perché?»  
«Ehm, io…»  
«Ti piacciono solo le umane? O forse non ti piacciono le femmine in generale?»  
Finn tossì. «No, mi piacciono, ma -- cioé, non è questo il punto.»  
«Qual è il punto?»  
«Io --»  
«Pava, smettila. Subito», intervenne Poe.  
«Perché? Non è mica una domanda così strana.»  
«No, ma è personale.»  
«Poe, non c’è problema, davvero. Ma non sono abituato a questo genere di discorsi. Non ci era permesso avere quel tipo di relazioni nel Primo Ordine.»  
A quel punto calò il silenzio, perché ogni volta che Finn parlava del nemico le persone non sapevano come reagire, se con compassione o rabbia o comprensione. Il ragazzo sembrava esserne consapevole e difatti cercava di non tirare fuori l’argomento, essendo a disagio lui stesso con il suo passato. Poe si stupì di sentirlo parlare di qualcosa di così intimo e privato durante un pasto, nella sala mensa.  
«Ho avuto una specie di… relazione. Qualcosa del genere. Ci hanno scoperti e siamo stati ricondizionati.»  
Poe strinse i pugni, per trattenere la rabbia che lo assaliva ogni volta che veniva a sapere degli abusi subiti dal ragazzo. Era ingiusto.  
«Come fai a ricordarlo, allora?» intervenne Jessika, con voce seria.  
«Non lo so. Non l’ho mai detto, perché temevo di venire giustiziato come “inadatto al lavoro”. Ricordo solo qualcosa, ma… ho questa consapevolezza. Ricordo il suo volto. Ricordo il momento in cui è morto.»  
Jessika non disse più niente, ma allungò una mano, prendendo quella di Finn. Poe fissò il ragazzo negli occhi e pronunciò un “Mi dispiace” muto, con le labbra, affinché lo ricevesse solo lui.

 

__________

  
    Capitarono altre volte in cui Poe vide Finn rifiutare delle persone. Ogni volta era segretamente contento della cosa, ma poi si ricordava cosa gli era stato raccontato e aveva ormai associato questi eventi al fatto che Finn probabilmente era in lutto ed era ancora innamorato di qualcosa che sapeva esserci stato ma non ricordava del tutto. Non gli aveva più chiesto niente, ma aveva anche deciso che farsi avanti era un’opzione da scartare. Come avrebbe potuto sconfiggere l’idea di qualcosa che Finn aveva avuto ma che poi gli era stata tolta? Molto probabilmente la persona in questione - un uomo, visto come ne aveva parlato il ragazzo, l’unico aspetto positivo della storia - era stata uccisa da soldati della Resistenza e questo poteva frenarlo da intraprendere relazioni di qualunque tipo con loro. Poe non riusciva a spiegarsi, allora, perché Finn fosse lì. Forse il suo amante era stato ucciso dallo stesso Primo Ordine e per questo lui era voluto fuggire. Era inutile fare speculazioni, lo sapeva, ma non aveva neanche il coraggio o l’audacia di andarglielo a chiedere.  
Di certo, il fatto di essere venuto a sapere questi dettagli del passato di Finn faceva sentire Poe ancora più in colpa quando si perdeva ad ammirarlo o quando gli capitava di flirtare, più per un’abitudine coltivata per anni che per un vero tentativo di fare colpo. Ad ogni modo i suoi tentativi veniva ignorati o non venivano colti, perché Finn non sembrava rispondere, non mandava alcun segnale, nulla.  
È ovvio che Poe fosse accecato dall’amore o dalla lussuria, dipendentemente dai casi, o addirittura da una nuova mancanza di fiducia in se stesso che era cominciata a sorgere da dopo il suo fallimento su Jakku, facendogli credere di non essere abbastanza, perché Finn reagiva alle sue avances: in modo lieve, quasi impercettibile.  
Finn era un uomo libero, ma pensava ancora come uno Stormtrooper: doveva controllarsi, tenere dentro tutte le emozioni che lo avrebbero portato a un possibile o certo ricondizionamento, essere diligente, obbediente, silenzioso, senza iniziativa. Stava cominciando a vincere la maggior parte di questa mentalità, ma se non ci pensava, se non si sforzava di esprimere la propria opinione, spesso si ritrovava a seguire i percorsi a cui era più famigliare, come l’avere paura di toccare gli altri o di farsi vedere mentre lo faceva o lo stare zitto anche quando dialoghi interi andrebbero esposti od obbedire a ordini che neanche più gli venivano inferti. Per esempio, Finn obbediva all’ordine di non avere relazioni interpersonali con coloro che lo circondavano, perché così gli era stato insegnato nel Primo Ordine e così gli era rimasto impresso dopo che era stato ricondizionato e così aveva deciso di continuare dopo che aveva ricordato il primo bacio che si era scambiato con FN-2332 - dopo che aveva ricordato la prima volta che si erano chiusi in uno sgabuzzino qualunque e si erano liberati delle armature quel poco che bastava per potersi toccare - dopo che aveva visto FN-2332 venire giustiziato dai suoi superiori per insubordinazione. Quando era successo, quando era morto quello che per lui era stato qualcosa di simile a un compagno, FN-2187 non ne era innamorato, Finn poteva dirlo con certezza: FN-2187 ricordava di averlo amato, se così si può definire il sentimento che aveva alimentato quella relazione fuori regola, ma quell’amore era scomparso e cercare di ricordarlo gli faceva girare la testa; l’aveva guardato negli occhi, mentre gli puntavano una pistola alla testa, e aveva avuto la certezza di essere stato riconosciuto anche attraverso l’elmo. Come FN-2187 non seppe mai se anche FN-2332 si fosse ricordato di loro, dopo il ricondizionamento, così Finn non lo saprà mai.  
     Una volta ritrovatosi nella Resistenza, comunque, FN-2187 era morto e Finn era nato, battezzato da un uomo straordinario di nome Poe Dameron, per il quale aveva rischiato la vita e per il quale la rischierebbe ancor ora. All’interno della Base su D’Qar Finn aveva imparato molte cose che prima considerava proibite o strane: aveva scoperto che la gente ha orari flessibili, che i comandanti possono essere severi ma comprensivi, che si può scegliere cosa mangiare e che si ha almeno mezzora per farlo; aveva scoperto che poteva scegliere tra avere una stanza da solo o condividerla con qualcuno, che quella stanza avrebbe avuto un bagno personale, per quanto piccolo, a suo libero utilizzo, e che all’interno di quella stanza avrebbe potuto accumulare tutti gli oggetti che voleva, compresi dei vestiti - vestiti suoi, guadagnati col lavoro svolto all’interno della Resistenza, vestiti _colorati_.  
     Nella sua permanenza al di fuori del Primo Ordine, comunque, Finn aveva imparato che le persone sono tattili: le persone, di qualunque razza, a quanto pare amano toccarsi, oltre a parlare, per comunicare fra di loro, anche solo con un gesto semplice come una carezza o un colpetto o una spinta o un abbraccio. A Poe piaceva abbracciarlo e a Finn non dispiaceva affatto ricambiare. A dir la verità, Finn apprezzava questo nuovo modo di esprimersi da parte di tutti, ma da Poe in particolare, perché per Finn lui era importante. Con Poe era fuggito dalla _Finalizer_ e Poe l’aveva aiutato a salvare Rey e aveva distrutto la _Starkiller_ e combatteva il Primo Ordine affinché non uccidessero più famiglie sull’Orlo Esterno, o qualunque altro posto dell’universo, per rapirne i figli e crescerli a loro piacimento, modellando le loro menti per renderli soldati senza idee o intelletto. E, d’altro canto, Poe era stupendo, ai suoi occhi: non era particolarmente alto, poco meno di Finn stesso, e non aveva il fisico scultoreo di ogni Stormtrooper che aveva visto nelle docce comuni - _cinque minuti, cinque minuti, cinque minuti e poi devi dare il cambio, FN-2187_ \- ma la sua diversità lo incuriosiva: al di fuori del Primo Ordine, tutti erano diversi, con fisici allenati o morbidi, abbigliamenti particolari e sgargianti, espressioni sui volti e calli sulle mani e sudore sulla pelle.  
Le espressioni di Poe erano le più belle che Finn avesse mai visto. I suoi occhi erano scuri ma luminosi e brillavano ogni volta che Finn gli parlava e avrebbe voluto capire perché non succedeva quando Poe guardava gli altri, cosa vedeva in lui da avere quella gioia sul volto, quel sorriso, quelle risate sulle labbra, quelle mani sulle sue spalle -- quelle mani, quelle mani. Finn avrebbe voluto baciare quelle mani, imparare a memoria ogni cicatrice, ogni segno, ogni neo, adorarne la forza e la destrezza e sentire come sarebbe stato essere toccato da quelle mani che mostravano gentilezza ma potevano impugnare un’arma e usarla senza timore. Il solo pensiero lo spaventava, perché poi gli tornava in mente FN-2332 e il momento in cui si era reso conto di aver dimenticato una parte importante di lui.  
Quindi no, Poe non si accorgeva dell’effetto che faceva su Finn.

 

__________

  
    Poe guardò il soffitto della sua stanza, sospirando profondamente. Era tornato da una missione durata quattro giorni più del previsto e non si era ancora lavato, troppo stanco per alzarsi dal letto, troppo affamato per addormentarsi.  
Era stato mandato a parlare con un potenziale nuovo membro della Resistenza, per studiarlo e venire a conoscenza delle informazioni che aveva dichiarato di essere in possesso per loro. Si era rivelata una trappola, esattamente come si erano aspettati, ed era scoppiato un gran casino nella cantina in cui era avvenuto l’incontro. Snap aveva insistito per andare con lui e il risultato stava ora in infermeria, a farsi mettere a posto una mano mezzo bruciata da un colpo di blaster. Poe se l’era cavata - alla fine se la cavava sempre. Certo, una volta era riuscito a farsi rapire da un gruppo di simpatizzanti del vecchio Impero quando ancora prestava servizio nell’aviazione della Nuova Repubblica e l’avevano dovuto recuperare; c’era stata anche una volta in cui si era schiantato in un pianeta ghiacciato con solo una giacca di pelle, che poi aveva regalato a Finn, e aveva dovuto attendere i soccorsi per un giorno intero, correndo sul posto per scaldarsi anche quando non aveva più energie neanche per respirare; c’era da considerare poi che aveva fallito la sua missione di ricerca su Jakku, si era fatto catturare dal Primo Ordine e aveva permesso a Kylo Ren di scavargli nella mente con i suoi trucchi mentali da Jedi traditore, ma era stato salvato. Quindi, insomma, Poe se la cavava sempre, senza contare le ferite fisiche o emotive che aveva subito.  
Quando erano i suoi commilitoni o quelli sotto il suo comando a ferirsi, Poe stava peggio che se fosse stato lui a subire i danni. Non era stata una situazione drastica, in quella cantina da quattro soldi, ma Snap era comunque stato ferito a una mano e non avrebbe potuto volare fino alla completa guarigione. Quel colpo era destinato a Poe, ma non era arrivato a lui e Poe non poteva sopportarlo.  
Si alzò dal letto con grande sforzo, poi si spogliò e si decise a lavarsi, dopodiché si diresse alla stazione medica. Rimase piacevolmente stupito, una volta arrivato lì, di trovare sia Jessika che Finn: gli faceva piacere vedere come il ragazzo si era introdotto bene nella Resistenza e, in particolare, tra le persone che componevano la sua squadra.  
«Ben arrivato, Poe. Snap stava giusto dicendo quando fossi un ingrato a non esserti ancora presentato», scherzo Jessika, dando una manata sulla spalla di Poe.  
Il ferito si intromise: «Stai da schifo, Poe».  
In effetti il pilota aveva passato giorni migliori, ma non aveva avuto la forza né la voglia di radersi, quindi la barba unita alle occhiaie che si teneva da due giorni lo rendevano abbastanza penoso, anche se non a tutti. Non passò inosservato ai due sottoposti che l’espressione di Finn era mutata all’arrivo di Poe.  
«A Finn sembra piacere questo tuo aspetto rozzo.»  
Il ragazzo si riscosse. «Come?»  
«Dimmi,» disse Jessika, «è la barba? O l’aspetto vissuto?»  
«Sarà stata la mia barba a fare effetto su Karé?3.0» chiese Snap, prima di venire zittito dalla ragazza.  
«Io non --»  
Poe era troppo stanco per imbarazzarsi, ma gli fece provare un certo piacere notare lui stesso l’apprezzamento negli occhi di Finn. Gli dava speranze che dovevano essere troncate sul nascere.  
«Amico, ti sta prendendo in giro. Tranquillo.»  
Gli diede una stretta sulla spalla muscolosa e si morse un labbro, nel tentativo di trattenersi dal dire o fare di più, poi si girò verso il convalescente.  
«Come va la mano, Snap?»  
«Molto meglio, grazie. Il bacta fa miracoli.»  
«Quindi dobbiamo temere di riaverti in squadra molto presto, presumo.»  
«Dovete avere gli incubi!»

 

__________

  

  
    Andarono tutti e tre al bar della mensa, dopo essere stati cacciati dalla dottoressa Kalonia affinché lasciassero riposare Snap. C’era ancora parecchia gente, molta di ritorno da missioni di ricognizione, ma riuscirono a trovare un angolo in cui accomodarsi. Ovviamente, Poe si pentì di essersi portato dietro Jessika, perché quella aveva cominciato subito a raccontare episodi imbarazzanti di quando ancora non si erano uniti alla Resistenza, del periodo ribelle di Poe e di quando si era ubriacato alla sua uscita dall’Accademia. Il pilota avrebbe voluto dimenticare tutte quelle cose, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere come Finn si divertiva a scoprire quella parte di lui che aveva cercato, stupidamente, di nascondergli. Era ovvio che a Finn sarebbero piaciuto quei racconti, perché a lui quel genere di svago era stato negato.  
«Bevi con noi, Finn!»  
«Non ho mai bevuto alcolici.»  
«Un motivo in più per farlo.»  
«Jess, non so se…»  
La ragazza non rispose ma gli porse la propria bottiglia, dicendo che sarebbe andata a prendersene un’altra. Poe notò come Finn provava difficoltà, all’inizio, ma dopo avergli assicurato che dopo le prime sorsate sarebbe migliorato, il ragazzo bevve per il solo gusto di farlo e di lasciarsi andare. Poe non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, mentre l’alcool cominciava ad annebbiare i suoi stessi pensieri.  
Dopo una mezzora di risate e altre bottiglie consumate, Jessika annunciò che si sarebbe andata a stendere e che li avrebbe lasciati liberi di fare quello che ritenevano fosse più giusto, con un occhiolino che innervosì Poe e confuse Finn, parecchio brillo.  
Nel rimanere da solo con l’oggetto del suo desiderio, in uno stato di sobrietà discutibile, Poe non riuscì a impedirsi di fissare il volto di Finn: portava il collo della bottiglia su quelle labbra carnose con eleganza, il pomo d’Adamo che saliva e scendeva in maniera ipnotica mentre beveva, una goccia che scivolava lungo il collo d’ebano, la lingua che ripuliva dove prima poggiava il vetro. Poe avrebbe voluto leccare via ogni traccia alcolica da quelle labbra lui stesso, avrebbe voluto succhiare la pelle sensibile sotto il mento, avrebbe voluto provocare piacere a Finn e a se stesso nel farlo. La scena era magnetica e ben presto Poe si rese conto di avere un’erezione stretta nei pantaloni in modo doloroso: si spostò leggermente, per allargare le gambe sotto il tavolo senza farsi notare dall’altro.  
La sua attenzione nel non farsi vedere, però, sembrò non avere senso, perché Finn improvvisamente lo fissò dritto negli occhi e Poe si perse in quelle pozze scure. Il ragazzo poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolino, poi appoggiò il mento su una mano, studiando il pilota.  
«Stavo pensando che la barba è una cosa curiosa.»  
«Come?»  
«La barba. Non ci avevo fatto molto caso su Snap perché l’ho sempre visto così. Ma su di te è diversa.»  
Finn incespicava un po’ sulle parole, ma a Poe non importava.  
«Ti rende diverso.»  
«È normale, mi hai sempre visto senza.»  
«Ti ho visto la mattina, quando era accennata.»  
Poe sorrise, grattandosi le guance ormai nere di barba.  
«Ti sta bene.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Mi piace.»  
Poe agganciò lo sguardo su quello dell’altro. Finn stava flirtando o era una sua impressione? Si appoggiò con entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo, avvicinandosi. L’erezione pulsava, in trepidante attesa di qualcosa di più di una semplice chiacchierata.  
«Ah, sì? Dimmi di più», rispose, leccandosi le labbra, desideroso di poggiarle sul corpo dell’altro. Non doveva, non doveva, eppure era troppo alticcio per trattenersi.  
«È… credo che la parola giusta sia sexy.»  
Un’esplosione di calore si manifestò su tutto il corpo di Poe, mentre cercava di non dare troppo peso alle parole dell’altro, forse confuso, forse ubriaco. Eppure il pilota non riusciva a smettere di avvicinarsi all’altro, di insistere su quella conversazione che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono per Finn, ancora inesperto sul mondo fuori dal Primo Ordine. O forse era proprio di questo che aveva bisogno? Forse provava le stesse cose che provava Poe e i mesi passati a girarsi attorno sarebbero stati tempo sprecato a piangersi addosso quando avrebbero potuto occuparlo in maniera molto più soddisfacente e produttiva.  
«Dici che dovrei tenerla?»  
«Dico di sì. Ma anche senza non sei male.»  
«Solo? Pensavo di essere parecchio affascinante, o almeno così ho sentito dire.»  
     Finn ridacchiò, mentre i loro respiri si mescolavano. Ormai i loro volti erano vicinissimi. La mensa era ancora occupata da qualche soldato insonne, ma a Poe non importava, perché nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare questo momento. Tranne, forse, l’arrivo del  _Millenium Falcon_ .  


 

__________

  
    L’arrivo di Rey su D’Qar scombussolò un po’ la vita di Poe, a partire dal momento in cui era entrata nella mensa a tarda ora, aveva visto il suo amico Finn seduto a un tavolo con lui e l’aveva irrimediabilmente distratto da quello che stava facendo - cosa per la quale Poe era ancora parecchio frustrato. Finn aveva esclamata un sorpreso “Rey!” e si era alzato per andarle incontro e abbracciarla, barcollando e incespicando, scusandosi del proprio stato e continuando a ripetere che proprio non riusciva a credere di vederla lì, per poi chiedere perché non avesse avvisato prima e come stesse e se avesse trovato Luke Skywalker e tutta una serie di domande che, dopo un po’, Poe aveva smesso di ascoltare. Si era schiarito la voce e, dopo un breve saluto a Rey, si era dileguato, senza guardarsi alle spalle.  
Il giorno seguente Finn era andato a cercarlo e Poe l’aveva evitato per quanto possibile: non aveva voglia di una discussione né di sapere qualunque cosa Finn volesse dirgli, dalle scuse, per poi passare al rifiuto e giungere infine alla notizia che lui e Rey erano una coppia. Era ovvio, no? Il fatto che Finn rifiutasse tutti, a prescindere dal sesso e dalla razza, era legato, sì, al passato doloroso nel Primo Ordine, ma soprattutto al fatto che il ragazzo era già impegnato in qualcosa di importante. Era stato stupido, da parte di Poe, pensare, anche solo per un attimo, che tra di loro ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa, perché i sentimenti di Finn erano già legati a un’altra persona - persona incredibile, giusto per non spargere sale sulla ferita decisamente aperta sul cuore del pilota, talentuosa e bellissima. Quando Finn l’aveva trovato, si era ritrovato senza parole, e Poe gli aveva sorriso, chiedendogli un innocente “C’è qualche problema?” e Finn era sembrato confuso, forse un po’ deluso, e aveva detto che non ce n’era alcuno.  
Per un qualche motivo d’orgoglio o forse la confusione riguardo la sera precedente o addirittura un barlume di speranza, Poe aveva deciso di non radersi, per vedere che effetto avrebbe fatto su Finn da sobrio, ma non era successo nulla, non aveva notato niente, facendolo cadere in una tremenda depressione che non andava a ledere il suo lavoro, ma di certo rovinava la sua vita al di fuori di esso. Passava il suo tempo libero con i suoi commilitoni, a lavorare, scherzare e lavorare, per poi perdersi nei suoi pensieri appena si ritrovava solo. Non era cambiato quasi nulla nel suo rapporto con Finn, si ritrovavano ancora per parlare e aggiornarsi, ma il pilota sentiva sempre una certa tensione tra loro due, come se ci fosse qualcosa di non detto, e Poe non era particolarmente desideroso di saperlo. Finn parlava spesso e volentieri di Rey, Poe sorrideva e chiedeva quando qualcosa lo incuriosiva, ma non era felice.  
Poe andava sempre a vedere Finn durante i suoi scontri nella palestra ed erano i momenti migliori e peggiori della giornata: si godeva la vista come aveva fatto prima, dopo aver assaporato quell’attimo di attenzione da parte di Finn, e ora che Rey era tornata, gli occhi della Resistenza erano tutti su di lei, così Poe passava inosservato nel suo perdersi dietro al ragazzo sul campo, o fuori da esso, ma saper di non poter avere ciò che al momento desiderava di più sull’intero universo lo faceva lentamente impazzire.  
Risultò pure che Rey era una delle poche persone in grado di sconfiggere Finn. Non c’era mai fine alla frustrazione.

 

__________

  
    «Poe, la devi smettere.»  
Il pilota si riscosse, alzando lo sguardo su Jess.  
«Di fare cosa?»  
«Questo --», indico la ragazza, indicando Poe stesso, «-- perderti nella desolazione, affogare i tuoi dolori nell’alcool.»  
«Io non ho alcun dolore.»  
«Certo. Se almeno mi raccontassi cos’è successo la sera in cui è arrivata Rey, potrei darti la mia opinione.»  
Poe ridacchiò, sapendo benissimo che le ultime relazioni della ragazza non erano finite nel migliore dei modi, considerando che a un tizio aveva lasciato un occhio nero e una donna di una specie che non ricordava l’aveva lasciato a lei. Era una persona dagli atteggiamenti difficili. Gli diede una scappellotto.  
«Che ti ridi? Vi ho lasciati a mangiarvi con gli occhi e il giorno dopo ti ho ritrovato depresso.»  
Il pilota sospirò, finendo il suo drink, per poi chiederne un altro. Non era del tutto certo di volersi confidare con qualcuno, tanto meno con Jess, che l’avrebbe spronato ad agire, ad andare da Finn e chiarire la situazione: probabilmente sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, considerando che se fosse stato rifiutato si sarebbe tolto il pensiero, altrimenti avrebbe avuto solo da festeggiare. La verità è che Poe era terrorizzato. Insomma, era sempre stato pronto a flirtare con gli uomini a cui era interessato: spesso veniva ricambiato, altrimenti se li lasciava alle spalle per cercare qualcuno di più disponibile. Il punto è che Poe non era mai stato innamorato e la cosa lo terrorizzava: trentadue anni di vita, parecchi anni di servizio nell’aeronautica della Nuova Repubblica, comandante della Resistenza, amante di svariati uomini e spaventato dall’amore. Sembrava quasi una presa per il culo: la vita stava decisamente prendendo per il culo Poe Dameron.  
«Non posso farlo, Jess. Non posso andare da Finn e… e dirgli… hai capito.»  
«No?»  
«Okay, che lo amo. L’ho ammesso. Anche un bantha l’avrebbe capito.»  
La ragazza diede una pacca sulla spalla al pilota, nel tentativo futile di confortarlo.  
«Sai che dovresti parlargli, vero?»  
«Oh, sì.»  
«E sai anche che stare a fissarlo tutto sudato mentre si allena con qualcuno non aiuterà alla causa, vero?»  
«So anche questo.»  
«Cosa ti frena?»  
Poe appoggiò la testa sul bancone, sbuffando. Dopo un po’ bevve l’ennesimo bicchiere di ormai non ricordava più cosa e rispose alla ragazza.  
«Niente, purtroppo.»  
 

__________

  
    In realtà ci fu un evento che frenò Poe, ossia un attacco del Primo Ordine su un avamposto presso quel posto odiato dagli dei di nome Jakku. La Resistenza si era stanziata lì con un piccolo gruppo per capire come aveva fatto il nemico a scoprire la posizione di Lor San Tekka quasi in contemporanea a Poe ed evidentemente le loro ricerche non erano state molto furtive. Tre squadre di X-Wing furono mandate in soccorso del gruppo su Jakku e Poe era al comando del suo _Black Squadron_ , mentre una piccola flotta trasportava soldati di terra. Finn si era offerto di guidare una piccola squadra per poter recuperare i ricercatori al di fuori del combattimento, affinché potessero fuggire prima che lo scontro in aria divenisse troppo pesante, e Poe temeva di tornare su D’Qar - se fosse tornato - e ritrovarlo come l’aveva visto al ritorno dalla _Starkiller_.  
Quella missione di salvataggio fu parecchio ansiogena e difficoltosa, perché c’era un gran numero di forze del Primo Ordine e le tre squadre aeree ebbero parecchio filo da torcere contro i Caccia Tie, essendo in quantità minore. Le notizie da terra, poi, non erano delle migliori, poiché continuavano ad arrivare richieste di copertura dall’alto e tutto quello che Poe riusciva a fare era abbattere più nemici possibili per poi fare inversione e dirigere i suoi colpi sul deserto di Jakku senza successo perché un altro o più Caccia lo prendevano di mira, obbligandolo a manovre evasive dell’ultimo secondo. La voce di Finn era perennemente nel suo orecchio e Poe avrebbe potuto segnare il suo livello di nervosismo sul massimo, se fosse stato in una scala da uno a dieci: avrebbe voluto confortarlo, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non ne aveva la certezza e aveva una squadra da dirigere, non poteva permettersi distrazioni. Tuttavia sentire come i soldati a terra erano in difficoltà, venire a sapere di ogni singola morte, lo portò all’esaurimento e non avrebbe mai creduto di ritornare su D’Qar ancora vivo: c’erano state parecchie perdite e tutta la Base era in lutto per gli uomini e le donne caduti per la causa.  
     Una volta atterrato e raggiunto il Centro di Comando, Poe venne a sapere che la presenza di Rey in quella missione aveva evitato la morte di tutta la squadra di salvataggio, Finn compreso, e il pilota non poté che sentirsi infimo e stupido per aver anche solo pensato che il ritorno della ragazza  gli avesse portato sfortuna. Mentre Rey cercava di placare i ringraziamenti e i complimenti che in molti le stavano rivolgendo, Poe le si era avvicinato e l’aveva abbracciata, ringraziandola più e più volte, tremando alla sola idea di poter perdere Finn. Forse lei si era resa conto della pesantezza dei suoi pensieri, della strada che stava prendendo la sua mente, dei sensi di colpa che provava per essere stato inutile per tutte quelle persone che erano morte su Jakku e per Finn stesso, che proprio in quel momento aveva avuto bisogno di lui - fatto sta che lei ricambiò, un po’ a disagio, e all’improvviso Poe percepì un senso di sicurezza estraneo, che per un attimo gli fece temere di essere tornato sulla _Finalizer_ , con Kylo Ren che gli mentiva che non avrebbe sofferto se avesse confessato, subito prima di entrargli nella testa e farlo a pezzi piano piano, ma poi si lasciò cullare da quelle dolci sensazioni che, ne era certo, Rey gli stava trasmettendo attraverso la Forza e forse qualcosa di più, come la pietà e la comprensione.  
 

__________

  
    Poe si svegliò in una grande stanza piena di respiri - arrivava una debole luce da una finestra non troppo lontana e capì che probabilmente era quasi l’alba. Si sentiva tutti i muscoli atrofizzati, poi si ricordò che non aveva fatto alcuno stretching dopo essere stato in volo per ore. Si guardò in giro e riconobbe il posto in cui l’avevano accompagnato due droidi medici dopo averlo visitato: c’erano dieci letti, cinque per lato lungo della stanza, e ognuno era occupato da un soldato della Resistenza, chi messo meglio di altri, chi no.  
La notte prima aveva chiesto di poter vedere Finn e avevano deciso di metterlo nella sua stessa stanza: l’aveva visto steso come aveva temuto, ma il ragazzo aveva aperto gli occhi e Poe aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, stringendogli la mano più forte che aveva potuto, in cerca di un’ancora in mezzo a tutta quella confusione. Finn l’aveva stretta di rimando, un po’ debole, e Poe si era domandato dove fosse finita tutta quella forza che l’aveva reso celebre tra tutta la gente della Base e che l’aveva fatto impazzire. Si era chinato su di lui e aveva poggiato la propria fronte sulla sua, sussurrando “Mi hai fatto preoccupare”. Finn aveva sorriso e aveva pronunciato un flebile “Scusa”. Si era addormentato così e Poe si era spostato sul letto a cui era stato assegnato da principio.  
Poe si alzò e si stirò, tentando di sgranchirsi, dopodiché diresse il proprio sguardo verso il letto di Finn, notando con piacere che le sue ferite non sembravano troppo gravi - almeno, non in confronto alla ragazza di fianco a lui, che aveva perso una gamba nello scontro. Tecnicamente il pilota non aveva il permesso di lasciare la stazione medica prima di essersi fatto controllare da un dottore, ma si disse che probabilmente se avesse cercato un droide sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
Quando riuscì a lasciare quel posto, Poe andò nella sua stanza, dove trovò un BB-8 preoccupato, e si accasciò sul letto, chiedendosi quando sarebbe mai finita quella stupida guerra. Temeva che non ne avrebbe mai visto il termine.  
In quelle poche ore di riposo che si concesse prima di andare a chiedere aggiornamenti al Generale Organa, Poe capì che la sua vita e quella di Finn erano sempre sul ciglio di un burrone, a un passo dal cadere, e che perdere l’occasione di creare qualcosa con l’uomo che amava solo per timore di vedere quell’idea infranta dalla presenza di una donna era stupido. Decise che avrebbe agito, in un qualunque modo.

 

__________

  
    Finn uscì dalla stazione medica il giorno stesso, un po’ impacciato, e Poe decise di mettersi in azione da subito, anche se in modo lieve. Si premurò che stesse bene, che avesse tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, e cercò qualunque scusa pur di poter creare un contatto fisico con l’altro. In presenza di Rey cercava di essere amichevole e meno distante rispetto a prima, per dimostrare a se stesso di poter interagire con lei senza cadere in depressione o esserne geloso, ma non gli veniva difficile: la gratitudine che provava nei suoi confronti era troppo ampia perché lui la ignorasse.  
Finn sembrava confuso da tutte queste attenzioni, ma non le disdegnava neanche, o almeno così sembrava a Poe. Nei giorni seguenti a quella disastrosa missione su Jakku, Poe approfittò di ogni momento in cui si trovavano insieme per cercare di far capire all’altro che avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, ma forse i suoi timori riguardo a Rey non erano infondati, nonostante tutto. Il pilota decise che il modo più semplice per togliersi il dubbio era chiederlo direttamente a uno dei due. Optò per Finn, perché Rey, nonostante avesse ben tredici anni meno di lui, lo metteva in soggezione.  
Un pomeriggio che si trovava nell’hangar a fare riparazioni approfittò di una visita di Finn per togliersi quella pulce nell’orecchio che continuava a sussurrargli che i suoi sforzi erano inutili. Salutò il ragazzo con un caloroso abbraccio e dopo alcune chiacchiere, glielo chiese così, su due piedi.  
«Ma quindi tu e Rey siete una coppia?»  
Finn sbarrò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere. Poe si corrucciò, sentendosi un po’ offeso da quella reazione.  
«Cosa c’è di divertente?»  
«Beh, la sola idea che tu possa pensare quello che hai chiesto è divertente.»  
«Perché?»  
«Pensavo lo sapessi.»  
«Che siete una coppia?»  
«No.»  
Finn, nel mentre, si era avvicinato, sovrastando Poe con la sua presenza, rendendogli difficile formulare anche solo dei pensieri. Si era ripreso benissimo dalle ferite e la sua prestanza non era diminuita, cosa di cui Poe non poteva che bearsi e dannarsi allo stesso tempo. Il pilota si grattò la nuca con le mani ancora sporche di grasso di motore, trovandosi per la prima volta nella parte di quello senza parole.  
«Ti sei lasciato crescere la barba», constatò Finn, dal nulla.  
Lo stomaco di Poe fece una capriola, perché quella situazione gli divenne improvvisamente più chiara, più familiare. Sorrise, mordendosi un labbro. Gli occhi di Finn caddero subito su di esso.  
«Qualcuno mi ha detto che mi sta bene.»  
«Ah, davvero?»  
Ormai erano a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro e il corpo di Poe si sentiva bollente, pieno di aspettative. Se Finn e Rey non avevano quel tipo di relazione, allora l’atteggiamento di Finn aveva un solo significato e il fatto che non si fosse spiegato dopo quella sera in cui avevano bevuto insieme era solo colpa di Poe. Che stupido.  
Vedendo che, comunque, Finn esitava, Poe prese l’iniziativa e allungò una mano ad afferrare quella che una volta era la sua giacca, osservando come calzava perfettamente sulle spalle del ragazzo. Quando alzò lo sguardo su quello di Finn, riconobbe sul suo volto il desiderio. Si avvicinò velocemente al volto dell’altro, impaziente di baciare quelle labbra che da troppo tempo agognava, ma si bloccò a un respiro da esse, quando risuonò potente  nell’hangar l’eco di un richiamo.  
«Dameron! Sei richiesto dal Generale.»  
Poe si spostò, stringendo i pugni in modo da trattenere la frustrazione, e diede un pugno al fianco del suo X-Wing, esclamando un “Porca puttana”, seguito da un “Vaffanculo”, accompagnato poi da un “Cosa cazzo ho fatto per essere interrotto di nuovo”. Si ricordò della presenza di Finn quando quello gli disse che forse avrebbe dovuto rispondere a chi lo stava chiamando, considerando che era la seconda volta che il suo nome risuonava. Poe rivelò la sua presenza da dietro la sua nave, premendosi la radice del naso con forza, rilassandosi, o almeno provandoci.  
Quando il tizio che li aveva interrotti lo raggiunse con lo sguardo, disse solo: «Dameron, ora».

 

__________

  
    L’urgenza del Generale Organa si rivelò dovuta a una sparizione. Poe venne a sapere nei dettagli che una settimana prima, Leia aveva inviato un uomo della Resistenza a investigare su Manaan, per vedere se c’erano segni di attività del Primo Ordine o se era possibile iniziare delle trattative con i Selkath per l’acquisizione di kolto4.0, meno efficace del bacta, ma anche meno costoso.  
Gli fu chiesto di partire il prima possibile, il che voleva dire prima del tramonto, e Poe si ritrovò leggermente spaesato. Avrebbe voluto arrivare a una conclusione nella sua situazione con Finn, ma non poteva neanche ignorare i suoi doveri nella Resistenza, quindi con un sospiro affermò che sarebbe partito entro un’ora. Dovette prepararsi portandosi dietro il minimo possibile e sarebbe stato accompagnato solo da BB-8, perché un gruppo più numeroso avrebbe attirato l’attenzione, mentre un uomo solo, per quanto il suo volto potesse essere noto, avrebbe potuto dare meno nell’occhio e investigare dove in più non avrebbero potuto. Se ci fossero stati problemi, avrebbe mandato subito un messaggio o si sarebbe rivolto al suo droide.  
Il compito di Poe era di seguire le tracce del loro uomo, un tal Sean Skye, Umano, alto poco più del pilota, capelli chiari, pelle pallida, particolarmente adatto nelle missioni di spionaggio perché molto riservato e furtivo. Il fatto che non facesse rapporto da più di due giorni aveva fatto allarmare il Generale, che aveva deciso per quella missione di ricerca. Se nel frattempo Poe avesse proseguito ciò per cui Sean era partito da principio, avrebbe fatto un enorme favore a Leia e, ovviamente, alla Resistenza.  
Quando fu tutto pronto e Poe si era già messo la tuta di volo, decise che non sarebbe partito senza prima avvisare Finn. Lo trovò in palestra, stranamente da solo, quando di solito lo si poteva vedere accompagnato da uno o più sfidanti, se non da Rey, ma non era questo il caso. Si voltò appena sentì dei passi e non nascose la propria sorpresa nel vedere Poe pronto a volare.  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
Finn era sudato, vestito solo di una canottiera e dei pantaloncini scuri, mentre le mani erano fasciate da delle bende: di fronte a lui, un pesante sacco da boxe. Poe si concentrò per non farsi distrarre, non troppo, almeno.  
«Sembra che uno dei nostri sia sparito. Il Generale vuole che lo ritrovi.»  
Finn sbuffò.  
«Sembra che tutte le missioni di ricerca vadano a te.»  
«L’ultima volta si è conclusa egregiamente!»  
Finn sospirò, poi si voltò e riprese a picchiare il saccone. Poe non riusciva a capire il suo atteggiamento, quindi optò per chiederglielo e basta.  
«Amico, che hai?»  
«Sono frustrato», disse il ragazzo in questione, quasi ringhiando. Sembrava arrabbiato.  
«Oh, è una sensazione che conosco molto bene, credimi.»  
Finn tirò un pugno così forte che fece crollare il sacco per terra e si girò a guardare nuovamente Poe negli occhi. Il pilota si schiarì la voce, nel tentativo di nascondere il mezzo gemito che gli era uscito a vedere quella rappresentazione di forza e mascolinità.  
     «E invece non ne hai idea, _Poe_.»  
Finn si avvicinò a Poe come un toro, sbuffando furiosamente, e lo baciò con trasporto, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e togliendogli il fiato. Il pilota rispose subito, nonostante la sorpresa, e si aggrappò alla maglia dell’altro, andando poi sotto di essa ad accarezzare la pelle ancora sudata dall’esercizio fisico. Si sentì spingere indietro, fino a quando sbatté contro un muro e Finn spostò le mani dal suo volto al suo culo, con tanto di approvazione da parte di Poe, che si sentì sollevare e gemette per la facilità con cui il ragazzo lo maneggiava. Finn lo baciò a lungo, per poi passare al collo, dove il colletto della tuta di volo lo permetteva, e sbuffò di nuovo, come più volte aveva fatto da quando si erano incontrati in quella palestra, infastidito da tutti quei vestiti che lo ostacolavano. Poe percepì la sua erezione contro la propria anche attraverso il pesante tessuto arancione e godette della frizione che avveniva tra di loro, dannandosi per essersi già vestito per la partenza.  
«Questa -- stupida -- cosa!»  
Poe ridacchiò delle parole dell’altro, non dandogli torto. Se la sarebbe tolta volentieri se solo non avesse avuto una partenza impellente. Si odiò per quello che stava per dire.  
«Finn -- Finn! Per quanto tutto questo sia eccitante, non -- non posso, non ora…»  
Il soldato rise, una risata un po’ disperata e furiosa allo stesso tempo, e scosse la testa.  
     «Oh, no. Se proprio devi partire, non ho intenzione di farmi interrompere di nuovo.»  
A quel punto, Poe non resistette più. Spinse Finn e rimise i piedi per terra, anche se con un po’ di difficoltà, e trascinò il ragazzo verso gli spogliatoi, dove gli tolse la canottiera e poi cominciò ad aprire la propria tuta, ringraziandosi mentalmente per non essersi già messo tutta l’imbracatura e l’equipaggiamento. Continuarono a baciarsi, mentre Poe si liberava degli stivali e il resto dei vestiti e Finn si toglieva i pantaloncini. Si spostarono verso le docce comuni, per caso o per fortuna vuote, e il pilota spinse l’altro contro le piastrelle, accendendo l’acqua che li colpì all’inizio gelida, facendoli trasalire e ridere, allentando la tensione.  
Poe continuò a baciare Finn, beandosi di quelle labbra carnose, ed esplorando con le mani il resto del corpo, quando decise che si sarebbe tolto un altro sfizio, prima di partire.  
«Questo volevo farlo da parecchio tempo», disse a Finn con un ghigno, prima di inginocchiarsi a terra e prendergli il cazzo in bocca. Di solito si sarebbe perso nel baciare tutto il corpo del suo amante, dalle labbra al punto di massimo piacere, passando per il petto e leccando con attenzione i capezzoli, per poi scendere sull’addome e poi occuparsi delle cosce, senza avvicinarsi troppo al suo obbiettivo per stuzzicare l’altro, ma in questa occasione non aveva né il tempo né la volontà di farlo: tutto quello che voleva era fare il pompino più spettacolare che Finn avesse avuto nella vita e ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Lo prese fino a dove riuscì, succhiando attentamente e leccando ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava, deliziandosi dei versi che riusciva a strappare a una persona controllata come Finn. Ogni carezza ai testicoli, ogni bacio lasciato lungo il membro, ogni singolo tocco riusciva a provocare un brivido lungo il corpo del ragazzo, nonostante l’acqua bollente che li colpiva, e Poe cercò di memorizzare ogni istante passato sotto quel getto. Quando alzò gli occhi sull’altro, vide che era osservato attraverso lo sguardo più lussurioso che gli era mai capitato di incontrare: Finn lo stava mangiando con gli occhi e le sue labbra semiaperte erano invitanti, ma Poe non si fermò, deciso ad assaporare tutto ciò che l’altro aveva da offrire. Strinse con più forza sui suoi fianchi quando lo sentì avvisare che stava per venire e, mentre lo ascoltava nel tentativo di trattenere la voce, si sentì tirare i capelli con uno strattone, quasi con violenza, quasi in modo doloroso, e -- e Poe venne, con un gemito strozzato, poiché le sue labbra stavano ancora circondando il membro di Finn. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare dall’orgasmo. Quando si separò dall’altro, si leccò le labbra e arrossì per la facilità con cui era arrivato all’apice senza alcun tocco, ma Finn sembrava affascinato, quasi estasiato.  
«Poe, tu…?»  
Il pilota ridacchiò.  
«Che io sia dannato: hai già scoperto il mio punto debole.»

 

__________

  
    Le distese oceaniche di Manaan si espandevano davanti agli occhi di Poe, mentre volava sopra le sue acque limpide, frastagliate solo dai riflessi di luce e le creste di creature a lui sconosciute. Era uno spettacolo incredibile, per Poe che era abituato alle infinite foreste pluviali di Yavin IV. Seguì le coordinate per Ahto City, un’enorme città galleggiante nata millenni prima apposta per il commercio del kolto, ma, da quando era stato sintetizzato il bacta, si era evoluta come una qualunque metropoli, espandendosi sia per dimensioni che per quantità di popolazione.  
Da quello che Poe era venuto a sapere, la maggior parte degli abitanti del pianeta erano gli originari Selkath, rendendo così più difficile la sola idea di mimetizzarsi; allo stesso tempo sarebbe stato più facile trovare Sean Skye.  
Viaggiare da solo lasciava Poe sempre con un po’ di ansia addosso, dal suo fallimento su Jakku, ma ora che aveva avuto l’occasione di stare con Finn, la solitudine e la paura di sbagliare lo colpirono con maggior forza, facendolo sospirare. A dir la verità, con Finn non aveva risolto proprio un bel niente: avevano avuto una sveltina, particolarmente piacevole, certo, ma il ritardo che aveva causato alla sua tabella di marcia li aveva spinti a salutarsi in fretta, con Poe che, mentre i capelli gli gocciolavano sulla tuta di volo, prendeva Finn per la nuca e dopo averlo baciato gli affermava che al suo ritorno avrebbero dovuto parlare. Era stato stressante e parecchio frustrante doversene andare senza aver saputo cosa passava per la testa dell’altro, senza aver capito la rabbia che l’aveva guidato in quel rapporto frettoloso e un po’ disperato. Tuttavia, se Poe avesse voluto sapere il prima possibile cosa stava nascendo tra di loro, avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sulla sua missione e completarla al meglio.  
Il pilota capì per prima cosa che togliersi la tuta sgargiante prima di scendere dalla nave fu un’ottima idea, poiché, per la città, gli unici colori che si potevano vedere, in ogni direzione lui guardasse, seguivano le sfumature del blu e dell’azzurro, arrivando al grigio fino al bianco, senza mai spostarsi da questo intervallo di tinte. I suoi abiti erano neri e marroni, avendo pensato di rimanere abbastanza anonimo, a quel modo, ma capì subito che, anche se non indossava la sua tuta di volo come un faro, era comunque un’attrazione e sentirsi addosso tutti quegli occhi lo mise a disagio. Poe aveva sempre attirato lo sguardo delle persone, con il suo aspetto ruvido e il suo carattere gioviale, e in parte gli piaceva essere sotto i riflettori, ma in una situazione come questa, le attenzioni lo misero in guardia.  
La seconda cosa che Poe comprese fu che su quel pianeta aveva cominciato a girare un gran numero di cacciatori di taglie, venuti ad acquistare probabilmente la stessa cosa a cui era interessata la Resistenza e, molto probabilmente, per lo stesso motivo.  
Dopo aver prenotato una stanza in una bettola e aver passato una scomoda notte di sonno, si rese conto che, in realtà, ad attirare l’attenzione non era lui, bensì BB-8. I Selkath guardavano lui e il suo abbigliamento strano, poi spostavano lo sguardo sul droide, così vivace nel suo modo di muoversi ed esprimersi e nei suoi colori, e parlavano tra di loro in quella lingua biascicata di cui Poe non riusciva a capire una parola. Cominciò a sentirsi osservato da ogni direzione, soprattutto quando voltava le spalle, e capì come una persona come Sean Skye, con i suoi capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari, potesse essere stato preso facilmente di mira da qualche bandito: Poe, almeno, non aveva ancora visto alcun segno del Primo Ordine. Con tutta probabilità, il nemico ignorava, se non per mancanza, sicuramente per disprezzo, l’esistenza di Manaan e del tesoro che produceva: anche se meno efficace, le capacità curative del kolto avrebbero salvato moltissime vite e avrebbero fatto risparmiare il bacta per situazioni più urgenti. Il solo fatto che il Primo Ordine non considerasse queste opzioni, faceva capire come puntassero troppo in alto, senza badare a chi stava sotto di loro, di rango, di livello sociale, o solo a livello di sviluppo.  
«Droide interessante.»  
Poe si voltò di scatto, sorpreso di non essersi accorto della presenza di qualcun altro alle sue spalle: davanti a lui si trovava una bellissima Zabrak, dai lunghi capelli castani, accuratamente agghindati in trecce attorno alle corna sul capo. Aveva uno sguardo molto seducente e Poe si chiese cosa volesse una persona di quel tipo da lui, in mezzo alla strada. Se si fossero trovati in una cantina, avrebbe saputo qualificare le intenzioni della donna, ma non era questo il caso.  
Fatto sta che Poe scoprì ben presto che un volto come il suo affiancato da un droide come BB-8 non avrebbe mai potuto passare inosservato in alcun pianeta, neanche su Coruscant, il più civile e civilizzato di tutti, perché ovunque ci sarebbe stato qualcuno che l'avrebbe riconosciuto e, in un modo o nell'altro, un cacciatore di taglie, legato a nessuna fazione e lavorando per tutte, avrebbe saputo di lui e dei soldi che il Primo Ordine era disposto a dare per la testa del miglior pilota della Resistenza -- e in ogni buona storia, comunque, c'è un cacciatore di taglie, no? Poe, con la sua involontaria passione per gli stereotipi, era riuscito a farsi individuare da una Zabrak davvero affascinante, non c'è che dire.  
La situazione si sviluppò con la fuga disperata di Poe, non appena si era reso conto delle intenzioni della donna, mentre BB-8 gli sfilava dietro veloce, con stridii di disappunto. La sua corsa fu breve, ma riuscì a far fuggire il droide, che si allontanò nonostante le proteste di voler restare ad aiutarlo. Poe gli aveva già spiegato che se fosse successo qualcosa di questo tipo, avrebbero dovuto separarsi. Ad ogni modo, il gruppo della Zabrak era costituito da dei Gamorreani non particolarmente furbi, perché non perquisirono il pilota a dovere e lui si ritrovò privo della sua pistola blaster, ma ancora armato di un piccolo vibropugnale nascosto nello stivale.  
Quando Poe fu spinto, con la mani legate, dentro un magazzino dall’acre odore di salsedine, capì di avere un vantaggio, ma non un piano. Attese all’incirca un’ora prima di provare a fare alcunché, perché fuori dalla porta poteva sentire un continuo movimento e, appoggiandosi a uno dei muri poteva ascoltare il mare, tremendamente vicino. Dopo altri dieci minuti, qualcuno aprì la serratura e davanti al pilota, che si era messo a curiosare per la stanza grazie alla poca luce, si presentò la cacciatrice di taglie. Ella si avvicinò e spinse Poe contro un muro, con grazia, quasi con una carezza.  
«Quell’altro aveva detto che sarebbero venuti a salvarlo. Non mi ero aspettata un pezzo grosso.»  
Poe corrucciò le sopracciglia e cominciò a temere di essere finito in una trappola, più che in un’imboscata improvvisata.  
     «Lui dov'è?»  
La donna sorrise. «In un posto migliore. Era inutile.»  
     Poe non era uno stupido. Aveva parecchi problemi da quell’episodio con Kylo Ren, spesso era un cretino in compagnia dei suoi commilitoni e nelle situazioni disperate usava il sarcasmo per nascondere la paura, ma non era una stupido: sapeva leggere le intenzioni delle persone e la maggior parte delle volte capiva quando qualcuno davanti a lui mentiva o meno. La Zabrak stava bluffando e anche male. Era ovvio che, se nessuno si fosse presentato in soccorso di Sean, un uomo della Resistenza, per quanto sconosciuto, avrebbe fatto comodo al Primo Ordine - l'unico motivo per cui dei cacciatori di taglie avrebbero voluto catturare un uomo della Resistenza, d'altronde, era proprio per ricevere un profitto dai loro nemici.  
«È quasi un peccato doverti vendere.»  
«Hey, non sei mica obbligata a farlo», rispose Poe, sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore nonostante il livido che gli si stava formando sul mento e ignorando il disgusto di essere toccato da quella donna.  
Lo sguardo della Zabrak si addolcì leggermente, come se fosse presa da preoccupazioni più grandi, come se i suoi intenti non fossero del tutto malvagi.  
«Invece devo.»  
«No, tutti abbiamo una scelta.»  
«A volte le scelte sono obbligate.»  
«Ma puoi comunque decidere di ignorarle. Non so cosa ti spinga a catturare uomini della Resistenza, ma se solo --»  
«Faccio quel che posso per sopravvivere, Poe Dameron. Il Primo Ordine non è clemente con i suoi debitori.»  
«Pensa un po’, la Resistenza non ha debitori, solo persone con cui fare affari. Vuoi unirti?»  
Poe interruppe il loro discorso con una risata nervosa, non essendo sicuro di dove l'avrebbe portato tutto quello.  
«Sei ingenuo. Evidentemente non hai mai avuto a che fare con quello che definisci il tuo nemico.»  
«È proprio perché sono stato a un contatto diretto col nemico che ti parlo in questo modo, signorina… non credo di aver capito il tuo nome?»  
La donna lo guardò con occhi indecisi, scuri nella penombra della stanza. Sembrava non voler fare quello a cui era obbligata e Poe avrebbe voluto puntare su quello, ma non ne ebbe l'occasione, perché lei si allontanò da lui e con un sorriso triste si congedò, dicendo che era stato un piacere e che sarebbero partiti presto. Sembrava dispiaciuta e Poe ne provò pena, nonostante la situazione in cui si trovava, perché spesso la vita ti porta a fare scelte sbagliate e non sempre hai la forza di cambiare strada, come Finn aveva fatto. Il pensiero di quello che lo attendeva su D’Qar se fosse riuscito a scappare diede la forza a Poe di preparare un piano d'azione.  
In realtà, tutto quello a cui riuscì a pensare fu d’improvvisare.

 

__________

  
    O Poe era davvero bravo a improvvisare, o gli uomini della Zabrak erano davvero degli imbecilli. Il pilota arrivò alla conclusione che probabilmente erano mercenari a cui non fregava niente del lavoro per cui erano pagati e la donna era davvero disperata, per assumere qualcuno di quel livello.  
Grazie al vibropugnale riuscì a liberarsi delle corde che gli stringevano i polsi - manovra che gli costò parecchie escoriazioni alla pelle, ma era necessario. La porta che lo teneva chiuso in quella stanza aveva un pannello e Poe riuscì a manometterlo facilmente, grazie alle sue abilità meccaniche e informatiche. Il fatto che la sua vita sentimentale fosse un disastro e la sua capacità di relazionarsi alla persona che amava fosse imbarazzante non voleva dire che non sapesse fare il suo lavoro e che avesse delle competenze che l'avevano effettivamente portato alla posizione in cui si trovava con la fama che si meritava.  
Nel corridoio che si trovò non c'erano guardie, ma c'erano altre stanze, e pensò che tentare di trovare Sean Skye fosse un’opzione non facoltativa. Fu così facile che Poe si chiese se la Zabrak non gli avesse liberato il percorso apposta in un istinto improvviso di altruismo. Il ragazzo era stato pestato e non credeva ai suoi occhi quando aveva visto il proprio salvatore, ma sembrava essere in grado di correre. Ben presto, però, la situazione si fece critica dal nulla.  
Dal piano superiore, Poe sentì delle grida, seguite da degli spari e dei tonfi. Non era riuscito a distinguere i dialoghi, ma non aveva intenzione di restare a scoprire il motivo per cui si fosse creata una faida interna. Quando si rese conto che l'unico modo per andar via da quel posto fosse proprio salire le scale, cominciò a imprecare.  
Facendo il più piano possibile, Poe fece segno a Sean, il volto tumefatto e gli occhi terrorizzati, di seguirlo. Lo condusse su per le scale e riuscì ad avanzare per dei corridoi canditi e disabitati per alcuni minuti, fino a che non sentì di nuovo delle voci. Riconobbe subito quella della Zabrak, che sembrava implorare per la sua vita. Poe si mise sul chi vive, avvicinandosi alla stanza da cui provenivano le voci: si affacciò con cautela oltre lo stipite di una porta aperta e vide la donna inginocchiata a terra, mentre un Umano dal volto indefinito le puntava una pistola alla testa. Lei diceva parole quasi incoerenti, che avrebbe pagato, che non era ancora scaduto il suo tempo, e Poe provò pietà per quell’essere che era stato così disperato da rivolgersi al Primo Ordine, come suggeriva la divisa dell’uomo. Non ci pensò due volte e agì d’istinto: prese il primo oggetto che trovò e lo tirò in testa al tizio, distraendolo abbastanza a lungo da potergli saltare alle spalle e immobilizzarlo. La Zabrak reagì immediatamente, colpendo l'uomo al volto più volte, prima di prendergli la pistola e ucciderlo a sangue freddo.  
Poe indietreggiò di colpo, con un’esclamazione di sorpresa, e la guardò con occhi spalancati.  
«Ma che diamine -- non era necessario!»  
«Sì, invece.»  
Poe non ebbe il tempo di ribattere, perché il rumore dell’arma aveva attirato l'attenzione di soldati nelle altre stanze, che accorsero subito. Il pilota imprecò e prese Sean per un braccio, esortando poi la Zabrak a indicare la via di fuga più veloce.  
Corsero per le strade affollate di Manaan inseguiti da un numero imprecisato ma comunque ristretto di Stormtrooper e Poe non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a Finn e a come quei soldati potessero essere come lui era stato, obbligati a fare qualcosa che non volevano, condizionati ad uccidere fin da piccoli. Proprio mentre si perdeva in questi pensieri e il fiato gli cominciava a mancare, un dolore lancinante lo fece vacillare: dei colpi alla cieca erano riusciti a raggiungerlo e lo stavano facendo sanguinare copiosamente da un fianco. Sean si fermò per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e lo sforzo lo fece quasi svenire.  
Poe abbassò lo sguardo sulla ferita e urlò quando provò a tamponare la perdita.  
«Cazzo…! Cazzo! Chi cazzo usa ancora i proiettili? Cazzo!»  
La Zabrak strappò una manica della sua camicia e gliela premette con forza sul fianco, senza badare alle sue lamentele.  
«Devi alzarti, dobbiamo andarcene. Ce l'hai una nave?»  
     «È un X-Wing, non ho posto per entrambi. Merda, _chi cazzo usa ancora i proiettili?_ »  
Non ebbero il tempo di disperarsi perché uno stridio familiare giunse alle orecchie di Poe, il quale ringraziò tutti gli dei che gli vennero in mente e il creatore del droide che stava venendo in suo soccorso. BB-8 giunse come una furia ed elettrizzò subito la donna, che bestemmiò e gli punto la pistola contro.  
«No! Ferma! Anche tu, BB!» si affrettò a dire Poe.  
Il droide cominciò a formulare velocissimo frasi in binario che Poe quasi non comprese, ma capì che BB-8 aveva chiamato le forze dell’ordine e che probabilmente avevano fermato gli Stormtrooper per aver sparato in un luogo pubblico, mettendo in pericolo i passanti.  
«Sei stato bravissimo, BB, ma dobbiamo allontanarci da qui.»  
Il droide fece un verso di disappunto, facendogli notare che aveva bisogno di cure e che in quello stato non sarebbe comunque stato in grado di volare. Poe, dovendo accettare la realtà dei fatti, sospirò.  
«Dobbiamo trovare un luogo sicuro in cui farmi medicare. Magari riusciamo pure a concludere quello per cui tu eri venuto», disse Poe, rivolgendosi a Sean.  
Il ragazzo arrossì in modo ben visibile sulla sua pelle pallida.  
«In realtà ho ottenuto un contratto! Ma poi…»  
Sean si voltò verso la Zabrak, che sostenne lo sguardo, obbligandolo ad abbassarlo per primo. Lei poi si rivolse a Poe.  
«Perché mi hai salvata? La mia morte poteva solo beneficiarti.»  
Poe sorrise, dopo un colpo di tosse.  
«Tutti facciamo scelte sbagliate. E poi non mi sembravi una brutta persona. Beh, certo, questo prima di vederti uccidere quell’uomo a sangue freddo.»

 

__________

  
    La Zabrak rispondeva al nome di Khaylia. Non raccontò il motivo che l’aveva portata a rivolgersi al Primo Ordine, per poi diventarne una vittima, né Poe glielo chiese, lasciandole il beneficio del dubbio.  
Dopo essersi spostati dalla strada, i tre si erano diretti alla piccola clinica in cui Sean aveva concluso un accordo con un Selkath piuttosto giovane per essere già un medico, ma abbastanza vecchio da essersi reso conto che un nuovo Impero non doveva nascere dalle sue stesse ceneri. Poe aveva insistito che delle cure approssimative sarebbero bastate e che non sarebbe stato sicuro restare lì troppo a lungo, né per loro né per il medico se qualcuno l’avesse visto in loro compagnia, di conseguenza il viaggio di ritorno arrivò ben prima di quanto il pilota avesse previsto ed ebbe giusto il tempo di passare nella stanza che aveva affittato per riprendersi i suoi pochi averi, prima di partire.  
Nel momento in cui Sean, che aveva la sua navetta con disponibili più posti, si era rifiutato categoricamente di portarsi dietro la donna che l’aveva imprigionato, si pose di fronte a Poe il quesito di condurre o meno Khaylia dalla Resistenza. Da una parte lei era la donna che aveva catturato e, molto probabilmente, torturato un uomo della Resistenza e Poe stesso, dopo che era andato a salvare il primo; dall'altra, c'era una donna che, forse disperata, aveva cercato aiuto dalle persone sbagliate e, nel cercare di risolvere la questione, si era ritrovata a fare una serie di azioni sempre più difficili, senza la possibilità di redimersi, obbligata da forze superiori, quali la paura. La Resistenza si alleava col più disparato tipo di persone, ma la verità è che Poe non sapeva se una cacciatrice di taglie che aveva creato una o più grane sarebbe stata accettata, né se avesse dovuto esserlo. Poe per la prima volta nella sua vita non sapeva se fidarsi del suo istinto.  
La tolleranza è ciò che aveva guidato la Ribellione ai tempi dell’Impero e ciò che legava le varie specie nella Resistenza, ma era più un concetto astratto che una realtà effettiva: come c'erano sempre state delle inamicizie tra razze, così sopravvivevano gli stereotipi e le faide e i pregiudizi. Per quanto la Resistenza promuovesse un futuro migliore - senza la dittatura che si verrebbe a formare per via del Primo Ordine - da condividere assieme a prescindere da specie e sesso, era difficile cambiare la mentalità di ogni singola persona. Era sbagliato a prescindere pretendere di convincere la gente a cambiare idea riguardo ciò che aveva creduto giusto o sbagliato per un’intera vita, perché si sarebbe arrivati alla stessa conclusione a cui si erano ritrovati i simpatizzanti del vecchio Impero, con i loro rapimenti e condizionamenti, con la loro falsa informazione ed educazione, affinché gli Stormtrooper crescessero in un certo modo e con certezze studiate.  
Di conseguenza, era pretenzioso per Poe immaginare un futuro più semplice per Khaylia nella Resistenza rispetto a quello che avrebbe avuto su Manaan o un qualunque altro pianeta, sempre in fuga da qualcuno, sempre in cerca di vittime da rivendere. Se Poe avesse portato la donna su D’Qar, ella sarebbe sfuggita al radar del Primo Ordine, ma sarebbe stata, se non sempre sicuramente per molto tempo, additata dalla maggior parte della Resistenza come quella che aveva cercato di ricavare un profitto alleandosi col nemico, perché l’ignoranza regna sovrana anche nel migliore dei pianeti, e la paura le fa da consigliera.  
In fondo, però, anche Finn aveva avuto bisogno del suo tempo per farsi apprezzare dai compagni e commilitoni di Poe, anche lui aveva dovuto faticare per avere la fiducia degli altri, anche lui che aveva messo in dubbio la sua intera esistenza solo per non andare contro a dei valori che non avrebbe dovuto avere. Quindi perché non aiutare una persona quando ella ha bisogna di una mano, anche se non richiesta? Poe decise di cogliere quella muta richiesta di soccorso e offrì un viaggio scomodo stipato da qualche parte nella cabina di pilotaggio sul suo X-Wing.

 

__________

  
    Fu strano sentirsi redarguire dal Generale Organa. Lei l’aveva visto crescere, essendo amica di sua madre, Shara Bey, eppure mai gli aveva urlato contro, neanche se da piccolo era sempre stato una peste. Neanche al suo ritorno su Manaan aveva urlato, ma il suo sguardo e il modo in cui gli si rivolse, gli provocarono dei brividi lungo la spina dorsale.  
Poe era affaticato dal viaggio, stava sudando per lo sforzo di sopportare il dolore alla ferita, riapertasi durante la guida, e si era ritrovato sotto gli occhi inquisitori del suo superiore. Poteva leggerle in faccia che era furiosa con lui e, appena ebbe finito il rapporto, Leia gli vomitò addosso tutte le parole che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Il fatto che avesse portato una cacciatrice di taglie affiliata al Primo Ordine sulla Base segreta di D’Qar metteva tutti in pericolo: non c’erano certezze che lei, nonostante tutto, si rivoltasse contro la Resistenza e contattasse i suoi stessi aguzzini, non c’era certezza che la sua non fosse che una farsa, non c’era alcuna certezza che l’istinto di Poe fosse nel giusto. Il solo fatto che lui avesse pensato di stare agendo per il meglio, mettendo tutti a rischio, metteva in dubbio il suo stesso giudizio, la sua capacità di gestire le persone sotto il suo comando e di valutare le persone, che esse fossero alleate o nemiche.  
Poe non si vergognò mai così tanto di se stesso. Aveva creduto di fare del bene a quella donna, di poter distinguere tra ciò che era giusto o sbagliato, ma la verità è che era stato ingenuo e questo rischiava di doverli far spostare da un pianeta a un altro, un lavoro enorme e faticoso che avrebbe messo a rischio i soldati della Resistenza e tutti coloro che lavoravano al suo interno al di fuori del campo militare, senza considerare le famiglie che si erano trasferite per stare vicino ai loro cari.  
Avere il peso di una tale conseguenza l’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Dopo il suo fallimento su Jakku, Poe aveva preso ad essere sempre più insicuro delle proprie capacità, ma sentirsi sbattere tutte le sue colpe in faccia lo depresse tremendamente. Non importavano i suoi successi nella flotta della Nuova Repubblica, non importavano le sue vittorie nella Resistenza, non importavano i meriti che aveva ottenuto e che l’avevano portato nella posizione in cui si trovava in quel momento - ciò che davvero importava erano i suoi errori e le conseguenze che avevano o avrebbero portato, solo gli sbagli di prospettiva, le morti di coloro che avevano volato con lui e che non era riuscito a salvare. Il peso di tutta quella sofferenza crollò di botto sulle spalle di Poe, che si sentì debole e inutile e tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era il senso di colpa di non aver fatto abbastanza o di aver fatto troppo.  
Quando Leia gli disse che Khaylia sarebbe stata rinchiusa in una cella, si sentì uno stupido anche solo per aver pensato di portarla in un luogo sicuro e non aver immaginato che potesse essere considerata una minaccia. Quando gli venne dato il permesso di andare, i suoi piedi lo portarono alla stazione medica, affiancato da Sean, solo per abitudine, non più per necessità. Quando Finn gli accarezzò una spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione o forse per dargli conforto, quasi non se ne rese conto. Quando i droidi gli estrassero il proiettile che si era tenuto in corpo fino a quel momento, quasi non si accorse di stare urlando.

  


__________

  
    C’è da dire che Poe è sempre stato un uomo d’azione, tuttavia, le sconfitte fisiche e morali che aveva subito ultimamente, accumulatesi le une sulle altre, gli risucchiarono tutta l’energia che di solito sfoderava, lasciandolo a raggomitolarsi sul suo letto nella stazione medica. Più volte passarono i suoi compagni del _Black Squadron_ e più volte Poe forzò un sorriso o una battuta, per poi lasciarsi andare allo sconforto non appena varcavano la porta d’uscita. Per due giorni, Poe ignorò la stretta allo stomaco che lo assaliva non appena era Finn che veniva a trovarlo, facendo finta di non sapere che delle questioni irrisolte stagnassero tra di loro, nascondendogli il suo turbamento. Il pilota avrebbe voluto sfogarsi con il suo amico, ma solo qualche giorno prima si erano lasciati con un bacio fugace senza essersi davvero chiariti e lui non sapeva come definire il loro rapporto. Avrebbe voluto confidarsi con i suoi commilitoni, ma avrebbe solo pesato sulle loro spalle, senza trovare una versa soluzione al problema più impellente, ossia quello di capire se avevano una serpe in seno oppure no.  
Non chiese chi avrebbe condotto gli interrogatori, ma sperò che nessuno gli venisse a dare contro per aver portato la Zabrak alla base, perché non era certo di essere in grado di sopportare ancora. Era un pensiero quasi codardo, ma tutto quello che Poe avrebbe voluto era di chiudere gli occhi e dimenticare anche solo per un minuto i suoi problemi.

  


__________

  
    «Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ti passa per la testa o no?»  
Poe si voltò di scatto verso Finn, che era appena entrato nella sua stanza, nella stazione medica. L’ambiente era tremendamente asettico e spoglio, tutto il contrario della sua stanza personale, perennemente in disordine. Il pilota si sentiva soffocare, in quel vuoto, nonostante fosse abituato allo sconfinato nulla dell’universo.  
«Non credo.»  
Finn corrucciò le sopracciglia, in un’espressione arrabbiata: era strano vederlo con quel volto, senza un sorriso sulle labbra, come quando era andato a salutarlo in palestra, prima che si baciassero e Poe gli facesse un pompino sotto la doccia. Prima di mettere un punto di domanda su cosa ci fosse tra di loro, prima di mettere un’ombra sopra la loro amicizia, confondendoli entrambi.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non so neanche più cosa pensare. Sono un fallimento.»  
I lineamenti di Finn si addolcirono un attimo e Poe odiò di sentirsi giudicato ancora, di provocare compassione. Lo fece presente al ragazzo e Finn rispose che non provava pietà per lui, ma che rimpiangeva la persona che solo qualche giorno prima l’aveva salutato col sorriso prima di partire.  
«Che intendi dire?» chiese Poe, indeciso.  
«Che non mi sembri neanche più Poe Dameron.»  
Il pilota distolse lo sguardo, sospirando.  
«Mi sento perso, Finn. Mi sono sempre fidato del mio giudizio e delle mie abilità, ma ultimamente non faccio altro che sbagliare. Non -- non so cosa fare.»  
«La soluzione non la troverai stando a vegetare a letto. La ferita non è una scusa per non provare a dimostrare che le tue azioni erano giuste.»  
«Ma non lo erano.»  
«Come puoi dirlo con certezza? Ho parlato con Khaylia. Secondo me eri nel giusto. Sia nell’aiutarla, che nel portarla qui.»  
Poe guardò Finn negli occhi e vi lesse orgoglio. Il suo cuore prese a battere velocemente.  
     «Ho provato pietà per lei, anche se -- anche se aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto. Anche se mi aveva fatto catturare e picchiare. Mi ha ricordato quando mi hai salvato sulla _Finalizer_ , senza che io fossi nessuno per te.»  
«Avevi bisogno di aiuto e io stavo solo cercando un modo per scappare.»  
«Non sminuire quello che hai fatto, Finn. Ti devo la vita.»  
«E io la devo alla Resistenza per avermi accolto.»  
Poe sospirò e allungò una mano, in cerca di quella dell’altro. Finn gliela strinse senza esitazione.  
«Come puoi dire che non ho sbagliato a portarla qui?»  
«Non è malvagia. Forse le sue azioni possono dire il contrario, ma aveva solo paura. Anche lei stava cercando una via di fuga dal Primo Ordine.»  
«E come fai a esserne così certo?»  
«Perché l’ho vissuto anch’io.»  
Poe strinse forte la mano del ragazzo e lo attirò vicino a sé. Finn si sedette sul letto, facendo attenzione a non colpire nessuna ferita. Si fissarono per qualche istante, in silenzio, senza sapere come agire, poi il soldato distolse lo sguardo e deglutì rumorosamente, come se fosse nervoso.  
«Ho temuta per la tua vita, Poe.»  
Il pilota non rispose, lasciando che continuasse.  
     «Ho temuto di non poterti parlare più, di non -- di non risolvere questa _cosa_ in cui ci troviamo. Di non averti spiegato cosa provo e di --»  
Poe questa volta lo interruppe, tirando Finn per il bavero della maglia e baciandolo con trasporto. Era stufo di essere vittima dei propri sbagli ed era stufo di questa situazione di stallo tra lui e l’uomo che amava. Baciò Finn con passione, cercando di trasmettergli tutti i propri sentimenti, assaporando le sue labbra come se fossero la sua unica fonte di vita. Gli parlò solo quando si decise ad allontanarsi e riprendere il respiro.  
«Perché eri così arrabbiato, prima che io partissi? Cosa ti preoccupa?»  
Finn lo guardò con occhi liquidi di desiderio. Sembrava incerto se esporsi o meno.  
«Ti avevo detto di aver avuto una specie di relazione, all’interno del Primo Ordine.»  
«Sì», rispose Poe, irrigidendosi leggermente.  
«Io non provo più alcun sentimento verso quella persona, ma ho questa perenne sensazione di… di rammarico. Di mancanza. Come se qualcosa mi fosse stato portato via.»  
«Ma è esattamente così. Ti hanno portato via qualcosa di importante.»  
     «Mi sento in colpa, perché poi ti guardo da lontano e tutto quello che vorrei fare è baciarti.»  
«Se sapessi quanto tempo sono stato a fissarti da lontano, rideresti di me.»  
Finn ridacchiò, prima di rispondere.  
«Oh, so bene come mi fissavi.»  
Poe arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, sentendosi un adolescente alle prime esperienze, anche se era stato così attento a non farsi notare. Finn rise della sua reazione, intenerito.  
«Pensavo di essere stato abbastanza sottile, a riguardo.»  
«Eri così attento al non farti scoprire che neanche notavi i miei approcci impacciati.»  
«Tu, impacciato?»  
«Con Poe Dameron? Vorrei ben vedere, tutti ti amano.»  
Il pilota non ne era così sicuro, non dopo il casino che aveva fatto scoppiare, ma non espresse ad alta voce i suoi dubbi. Sospirò e tornò all’argomento più importante.  
«Finn, amico, non devi sentirti in colpa se provi attrazione verso qualcuno, chiunque esso sia. Non è stata colpa tua se il Primo Ordine ha cancellato il vostro amore, né se il tuo compagno è stato… ucciso. Mi dispiace così tanto per quello che hai patito.»  
«Non disonoro la sua memoria, desiderandoti?»  
«E perché mai? Gli fai onore solo ricordando ciò che avete avuto. Gli fai onore trovando la forza di andare avanti.»  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani ancora intrecciate e sorrise leggermente. Poe, invece, non allontanò gli occhi dal volto dell’altro, cercando il minimo segno di pentimento o incertezza.  
«Se io fossi uno qualunque? Cambierebbe qualcosa?»  
«Se tu fossi uno qualunque non ti amerei.»  
Poe boccheggiò. «Tu mi ami?»  
Lo sguardo di Finn tornò su quello di Poe, che sentì una nuova speranza invaderlo, una felicità così forte da sembrare sbagliata in una situazione come quella in cui si trovava. Il soldato era talmente serio, quando assentì, che Poe non poté fare a meno di sorridere e una lacrima gli scese delicata sulla guancia, perdendosi nella barba. Si guardarono ancora e si sorrisero, felici anche solo di essere l’uno in compagnia dell’altro, e quando Poe disse “Anche io ti amo” lo fece con una sincerità così disarmante che le lacrime non si fermarono e si sentì uno stupido per quella reazione, ma Finn sembrava provare le stesse emozioni, la stessa felicità, lo stesso sollievo.  
Il ragazzo si chinò a baciare di nuovo il pilota, in cerca di un contatto più profondo, qualcosa di più intimo di quello che avevano avuto prima della missione su Manaan. Poe sentì come desiderava prendere il controllo della situazione, come fosse teso nel tentativo di non fargli male, che si mise a ridere e, allo sguardo perplesso di Finn, disse che non si sarebbe spezzato in due per un po’ di ginnastica. Finn lo guardò serio, prima di alzarsi, chiudere a chiave la stanza, e tornare quasi ferocemente sulle labbra di Poe: morse il labbro inferiore in modo possessivo e ne leccò via il dolore, per poi scendere con più dolcezza sul mento e poi sul collo del pilota, lasciando sul percorso baci e morsi alternati, in un miscuglio di dolcezza e ruvidità che fece venire la pelle d’oca a Poe. Per mesi aveva desiderato di essere toccato da quelle labbra e quelle mani e ora che finalmente stava accadendo si rese conto di come le sue fantasie non fossero nulla di fronte alla realtà: il modo in cui Finn esplorava il suo corpo e lo massaggiava e lo attirava a sé era così possessivo, che Poe si sentì amato per la prima volta, come se tutti gli amanti che aveva avuto non lo avessero davvero desiderato, come se il ragazzo sopra di lui fosse il solo uomo in tutte le galassie a voler davvero il suo corpo e il suo cuore.  
Poe lasciò che Finn prendesse il controllo della situazione, prima dandogli contro poi dandogli corda, per farlo penare, e gemette senza vergogna quando l’altro gli mise una mano sull’inguine e cominciò a massaggiare da sopra i vestiti datigli dai droidi medici. Quando Finn, per errore, gli schiacciò la ferita sul fianco, Poe si lasciò sfuggire un verso di dolore, ma rassicurò subito il ragazzo che non c’era problema, che poteva sopportare un po’ di dolore, che avrebbe sopportato di più anche solo per un bacio.  
Finn non perse l’entusiasmo e si mise a cavalcioni del pilota, dando piacere a entrambi quando i loro membri collisero, una scossa di godimento che percorse Poe dall’inguine direttamente a tutto il corpo. Le loro labbra non si separarono fino a quando Finn non sorrise e si chinò su di lui, lasciando piccoli baci sul petto e l’addome attraverso la stoffa. Abbassò i pantaloni e i l’intimo assieme, con delicatezza, e il solo vederlo ammirare la sua erezione quasi porto Poe al limite. Il ragazzo diede un ultimo sguardo al pilota, prima di concentrarsi interamente sul grembo dell’uomo sotto di lui: baciò prima l’interno coscia, andando a sfiorare col naso il membro turgido, poi i testicoli, con dolcezza, senza fretta, lasciandogli assaporare ogni movimento, ogni sensazione e ogni bacio. Nel momento in cui prese l’erezione in bocca fino a dove riusciva, Poe era in uno stato di piacevole confusione tale che non aveva più il minimo controllo della voce, mentre si lasciava andare in apprezzamenti e gemiti e versi indistinguibili. La bocca di Finn era calda e morbida e non ci volle molto perché Poe lo avvisasse che stava per venire. Il ragazzo gli premette il fianco sano con forza, lasciando probabilmente un livido, e non si mosse quando Poe si lasciò andare.  
Finn si sollevò e si leccò le labbra, dando a Poe un’immagine così lussuriosa che difficilmente l’avrebbe dimenticata.

 

__________

  
    «Immagina Jakku.»  
«Devo proprio?»  
«Beh, non proprio Jakku. Immagina che le sue dune siano acqua.»  
«Mi viene difficile.»  
«Sforzati, almeno!»  
«Okay, ce l’ho. È un sacco d’acqua.»  
«Bene, quello è Manaan.»  
Finn si voltò verso Poe, mentre stavano sdraiati sul letto della stazione medica, leggermente intontiti dal piacere che si erano scambiati.  
«Solo acqua?»  
«Solo acqua.»  
«Dev’essere un paradiso. Avrei preferito perdermi su Manaan che su Jakku.»  
«Finn --»  
«Cosa?»  
«È acqua salata.»

  
  
  
 

  
**N** ote a pié di pagina:  
  


  
1  Snap Wexley fa parte, come già detto nelle mie precedenti fanfiction, del Black Squadron di Poe. Potete trovarlo nel fumetto “Poe Dameron”, ancora inedito in Italia. [Torna su]

  
2 Sarò monotona, ma Jessika Pava fa sempre parte della squadra di Poe. [Torna su]

  
3  Probabilmente è uno spoiler, ma in “Poe Dameron #3” è risultato che Snap e Karé Kun, un’altra pilota della squadra di Poe, sono ufficialmente una coppia e io stavo per urlare perché sono una coppia carinissima, piango.  [Torna su]

  
4 Nel videogioco “Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic” si può visitare Manaan, un pianeta acquatico abitato dai Selkath, e si può decidere, in base alle azioni del protagonista, di interrompere o meno la produzione di kolto, una sostanza curativa. Detto e considerato che il gioco è ambientato circa 4000 anni prima degli eventi de “Il Risveglio della Forza” e detto e considerato che non ho ancora capito se è accettato nell’universo canonico di Star Wars (se non lo fosse, sarebbe un vero peccato, BECAUSE OF REVAN, YOU KNOW), ho deciso di mantenere la produzione di kolto anche se viene giudicato inferiore al bacta ed è passato un sacco di tempo.  [Torna su]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, questa è una bestia e non so come io sia riuscita a finirla, considerando che non sapevo effettivamente come terminarla. Non volevo chiuderla con i due che conigliavano ma non volevo neanche appesantirla allungando la questione di Khaylia, quindi ho optato per una scena che potesse rilassare i toni di più di 14000 parole di storia.  
>  Sean Skye e Khaylia sono personaggi inventati e i nomi li ho scelti da un generatore di nomi di Star Wars, perché sono senza fantasia e i nomi sono una mia grave mancanza. FN-2332 è inventato, anche perché penso che la squadra FN fosse composta solo da Finn e altri tre Stormrooper, ma non ho ancora letto _Before the Awakening_ , quindi non ne sono certa.  
>  La storia è nata con l’idea di cimentarmi in una PWP, ma ho fallito, come si può notare, e ho fallito anche nelle scene a luci rosse. È tremendamente difficile rendere una scena di quel tipo sensuale ma non volgare e non mi venivano in mente termini che non suonassero come se ci si trovasse a vedere un film porno o, al contrario, a leggere un referto medico. Ad ogni modo, il fulcro della storia è l’agnst, quindi ciao idea originale, ciao.
> 
> Spero che chiunque sia arrivato qui apprezzi il mio lavoro, anche se non ne sono del tutto soddisfatta. Stavo pensando di cimentarmi su una storia dal punto di vista di Finn, perché ho un’idea molto agnst, ma per ora resterà solo quello, un’idea.
> 
> Grazie dell’attenzione,  
>  Revan


End file.
